Trevor Slattery (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Miami, Florida | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8' | Weight = 180lbs | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Facial features modified by plastic surgery | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Actor | Education = | Origin = Actor hired by Aldrich Killian to portray the Mandarin. | PlaceOfBirth = United Kingdom | Creators = Christos Gage; Will Corona Pilgrim; Steve Kurth; Drew Pearce; Shane Black | First = | HistoryText = Trevor Slattery was a struggling British actor, once said to be the toast of Croydon due to his performance of King Lear. While living on streets, doing things for money to feed his drug habit, Trevor was taken in by Aldrich Killian and offered lavish accommodation and an endless supply of drugs, alcohol, and prostitutes, in exchange for some less-than-reputable acting work. Killian had him pose as a terrorist known only as "The Mandarin" in a ruse to give enemies a false target, and the world an enigma to fear. In his role of the Mandarin, he was the public face for a terrorist organization known as the Ten Rings, although this was simply another ruse. The real Ten Rings had already been crushed, and Slattery's 'terrorists' were just another part of the act. His performances were used to threaten and warn the American people of his plans against the United States. In one video he announced that the Ten Rings were responsible for the explosion at the Mann's Chinese Theatre in Hollywood, California. In another video he threatened to kill an accountant from the Roxxon Oil Company if President Ellis of the United States failed to call him within 30 seconds. Although the the president complied with the request, the Mandarin ignored the call and, in a mock execution, pretended to shoot the man in the head. Slattery's lifestyle came to an end one day when Tony Stark, the sometime vigilante known as Iron Man, invaded the mansion the Mandarin was residing in. When pressed for information, Trevor told him that the whole thing was just theatre all along, and that the Mandarin was just a role he plays in return for the lavish lifestyle, a speedboat and a copious amount of drugs. He drunkenly gave up what little information he knew of Killian's plan, denying what he had divulged immediately after, and then went back to his slovenly habits for a few hours. Stark returned with his friend, Colonel Rhodes, who had been vainly searching the Middle East for the phantom terrorist, and who accosted him once more on the subject of the Mandarin and Killian. Slattery was apprehended shortly thereafter by local law enforcement officers, and was led drunkenly away through a crowd of onlookers and press. | Powers = | Abilities = * Acting: Trevor Slattery is an actor of moderate talent. He was once said to be the toast of Croydon due to his performance of King Lear. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Alcoholism * Drug addiction * Induced narcolepsy | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Ben Kingsley portrays Trevor Slattery Iron Man 3. * To avoid the character's negative association with Chinese stereotypes, the Mandarin is called "Man Daren" in the Chinese version of the film. | Trivia = * The ring on the Mandarin's right pinkie is the same one Raza wears in the first Iron Man film. * Trevor bears a tattoo on the back of his neck of Captain America's shield with an anarchist "A" symbol in the center instead of a star. * Early animatics of the film revealed that it was planned for Trevor to die in the movie's climax. Under the influences of other drugs, he would inject himself with a dosis of Extremis and accidentally explode.Iron Man 3 Feature Animatics: Finale Part 1 - YouTube | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Iron Man Villains Category:English